Hujan Punya Cerita Tentang Kita
by almondcream
Summary: Cinta ini sudah berada tepat di tempat yang seharusnya,di ruang hatimu dan hatiku. Namun mengapa resah justru merajai kita? Padahal katanya cinta sanggup menjaga. Aku ingin kau tau,diam-diam,aku selalu menitipkan harapan yang sama ke dalam beribu-ribu rintik hujan. Aku ingin hari depanku selau bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu selalu.. Dan mereka tak perlu tahu. / KaiHun - Remake
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

"Jack, jangan terlalu ketengah." Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak.

Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu tidak menggubris teriakannya. Dia semakin menengah. Menyongsong gulungan ombak Pantai Kuta yang berkejaran menepi. Cuaca hari ini cerah. Sangat cocok untuk bermain air atau sekedar berjemur santai. Baju atas Jack sudah tanggal sejak 20 menit lalu. Teronggok begitu saja disamping Sehun yang duduk santai dibawah pohon kelapa. Anak itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek 3/4. Ujung-ujung celananya basah, lengket dengan butiran pasir. Rambut pendek cepaknya terlihat bersinar. Teraliri bulir-bulir keringat yang bercampur air laut. Jack menikmati liburannya hari itu.

"Ombaknya seru, Appa!" Jack berteriak balik. Tidak kalah kencang. Sehun nyaris saja berdiri kalau suaminya tidak meraih lengannya.

"Biar aku yang menyusul Jack," kata laki-laki itu. Bibirnya menyungging senyuman ringan. Sehun mengangguk. Setuju akan usulan suaminya. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya disamping Sehun. Kakinya melangkah maju. Dua langkah kemudain, dia berbalik lagi, sepasang matanya menatap Sehun. " Ayo ikut," ajaknya. " Lebih seru kalo kita basah-basahan bersama."

"Aku disini saja, sayang."

" Ayolah." Laki-laki itu menarik jemari Sehun tanpa mengulur waktu.

Mereka berdua menghampiri Jack yang asyik bermain ombak dibatas pantai. Angin pantai Kuta siang itu sejuk. Pepohonan kelapa yang tumbuh disekitar pantai mengembuskan semilir angin yang begitu tenang. Menyeruakan aroma khas kehdupan dilaut. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung juga memberikan nuansa asyik tersendiri.

"Kemarilah, Appa..." Jack membelah air laut dengan kakinya. Butiran air asin itu mengenai kaki Sehun.

"Kalau ku tambahi bagaimana?" suami Sehun terdengar tidak mau kalah. Dia meraup air dan memercikannya ke arah Sehun. Mereka saling lempar satu sama lain, hingga sama-sama basah. Saling mendorong, berkejaran di ambang pantai, bahkan sesekali terjungkal diatas pasir basah.

~oOOo~

Waktu-waktu berat yang menorehkan kenangan sudah berlalu. Sekarang Sehun sudah bersuami, dan telah dikarunai anak laki-laki tampan bernama Jack. Dia juga sudah terbiasa memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan _**'Sayang'**_. Sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mengawali kencan pertama. Ciuman disudut ruang. Bergandengan tangan. Berpelukan untuk menyelusuri perasaan masing-masing. Menatap dalam diam. Hingga pertengkaran kecil yang terselesaikan beberapa hari selanjutnya. Semua itu menciptakan cinta baru di hati Sehun. Mengikis kenangan-kenangan bersama seseorang beberapa waktu lalu. _'Walaupun kenangan-kenangan itu terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu, ada satu nama yang tidak pernah terhapus dari hati Sehun'_

 **'Kim Jongin'**

Laki-laki berkulit eksotis yang selalu mengisi celah-celah dihatinya. Laki-laki yang saat ini jauh diujung pulau. Laki-laki yang rela membuang kenanangan di Seoul. Termasuk menghapus Sehun dari kenangannya.

"Jongin Ahjussi sudah lama tidak kirim kabar," celetuk Jack, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. "Jack mau kirim postcard dari Bali,Dad. Siapa tahu Jack dibawakan mainan lagi dari Jepang. Boleh kan, Dad?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Pasti boleh, sayang." katanya dengan suara tenang. "Sekalian saja Jack, minta Jongin Ahjussi untuk pulang. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul."

Dan Jack pun mengangguk senang.

~oOOo~

Holla~ dan kembali sepertinya aku menambah daftar hutangan story remake. Wkwk

Dan kali ini aku milih ngeremake novel indonesia yang berjudul **"Hujan Punya Cerita Tentang Kita"** karya Yoana Dianika , ceritanya ini ringan tapi menurutku si nyesek. Wkwk

Ada yang udah pernah baca mungkin? Kalo udah disini mungkin kalo kalian mau bisa baca lagi dalam versi KaiHun. Wkwk

Dan bahasanya mungkin bakal kelihatan gak baku macam ff sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena jujur aku lebih tertarik dengan inti cerita ini buat diremake. Wkwk

Jadi, siapa suami Sehun? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Untuk kelanjutannya. Ditunggu ya~ ASAP!


	2. Hai,perkenalkan aku

**Back Song :** _Tak Kemana-mana by_ _ **Tangga**_ _, Berhenti Berharap by_ _ **Sheila on7**_ _, Jangan Lupakan by_ _ **Nidji**_ _, Rahasia Hati by_ _ **Element**_ _, Separuh Aku by_ _ **Noah**_ _, Rapuh by_ _ **Joeniar Arief**_ _._

Beberapa lagu itu rekomen yang menurutku enak buat jadi backsong ngikutin cerita ini, tapi kalo misal kalian lebih suka sama lagu lain. It's Okay. Hahaha

~oOOo~

Kim Jongin atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jongin kini terlihat tengah menatap kertas putih yang tertempel di papan pengumunan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya, Universitas Airlangga Surabaya. Semester ini dia sudah mengambil KKN. Ini tentu akan menjadi pengalaman baru baginya. Akan ada banyak objek yang bisa dibidik dengan Nikon kesayangannya. Terlebih tujuan KKN selalu tempat-tempat yang masih asri dipedesaan. Pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak terlupakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Keindahan Negara Indonesia menurut Jongin tidak berbeda jauh dari negaranya dikorea sana,dan Jongin juga sudah terlanjur betah disini. Tidak ada perbedaan ras yang terjadi,dan Jongin menikmatinya. Dia bukan hanya satu-satunya orang korea yang betah disini,ada beberapa teman-teman lainnya yang Jongin tahu juga menyukai negara ini.

Kata teman-teman, hari ini kelompok KKN dibagikan. Anggota tiap kelompok akan diberitahukan lewat papan pengumuman. Pembagian anggota dengan sistem acak dan ditentukan langsung oleh pihak universitas. Besar kemungkinan dalam suatu kelompok terdiri dari mahasiswa berbagai fakultas. Kesempatan ini bisa dijadikan sebagai sarana untuk berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa lain yang belum Jongin kenal.

"KKN itu nggak akan terlupakan. Kamu terjun ke masyarakat, bergaul dengan mereka, lalu mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru, dan yang paling nggak terlupakan...bakal banyak yang cinlok loh selama KKN."

Jongin teringat wejangan seniornya beberapa hari lalu, yang diikuti derai tawa. Dibalik kesan positif, tidak sedikit pula yang memberikan kesan negatif selama menjalani KKN.

"Bagaimana bisa menarik, lokasi KKN selalu ditempat terpencil. Dipelosok yang nggak ada internet! Listrik pun ala kadarnya. Sinyal antara ada dan tiada. Udah gitu,...tiap hari harus masak sendiri. Ribet pokoknya!"

Setelah mematikan rokoknya, Jongin mulai menyusuri kertas putih itu. Mencari namanya disana. Kertas satu...,namanya tidak ada. Lanjut ke kertas dua..., tidak ada juga. Kertas ketiga..., itu dia, namanya ada dipojok bawah. Jongin menengok sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa yang tertulis dikertas ketiga itu memang namanya. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Tercetak Kim Jongin dideretan nama kertas ketiga. Dari FIB jurusan sejarah. Itu memang benar dirinya. Dia masuk ke kelompok lima disebuah desa di Bojonegoro.

Nama-nama yang tertera dikertas itu asing semua. Itu berarti, dia tidak sekelompok dengan teman-teman sekelasnya-yang juga berarti dia mendapatkan anggota kelompok dari fakultas lain. Itu pasti menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Jongin suka travelling dan belum pernah mengunjungi daerah Bojonegoro sebelumnya. Siapa tahu dari KKN kali ini banyak pengalaman baru yang bisa dipetiknya. Kalau begitu, hal yang tidak boleh terlupa adalah Nikon kesayangannya. Tidak masalah jika desa tersebut belum dijangkau internet. Bagi Jongin bisa mengabadikan moment penting adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Pemandangan dipedesaan yang masih asri lebih menarik ketimbang sekedar koneksi internet. Siplah...

Jongin meninggalkan papan pengumuman itu dengan hati ringan. Seringan angan-angannya untuk menggali pengalaman baru selama KKN berlangsung.

~oOOo~

Sehun menatap lembaran kertas putih yang tertempel di papan pengumuman fakultas ekonomi. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Hari ini kelompok KKN dibagikan, sekaligus penentuan tempat untuk KKN. Harapannya hanya satu : bisa sekelompok dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Kadang Sehun benci dengan hal-hal baru seperti ini. Dia tidak suka dengan perubahan. Bagi Sehun, _'beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru yang berbeda sifat'_ adalah salah satu betuk perubahan ekstrem. Dengar-dengar, KKN itu menyusahkan. Dalam KKN, pasti sering akan ada yang menjadi korban untuk : masak, bersih-bersih rumah kontrakan yang ditinggali selama KKN, belanja, dan hal-hal ribet semacamnya. Selain itu, antar anggota juga harus sabar menyatukan ide demi terwujudnya progam.

Padahal, dalam satu anggota kelompok bisa saja terdiri dari 20 anggota, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan susahnya mencari kesepakatan dari banyak orang. Belum lagi, KKN diadakan didesa, yang pastinya susah sinyal ponsel. Tanpa koneksi internet, listrik ala kadarnya dan hal-hal yang menyusahkan lainnya. Susah bagi seorang seperti Sehun yang masih menjadi penganut dinegara asalnya korea sana untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan bnyak orang yang baru dia kenal. Dia lebih suka berkutat dengan laptopnya ketimbang harus bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Dia lebih suka menjelajah internet ketimbang harus berpura-pura ramah kepada orang lain.

Jemari Sehun menyusuri deretan nama kertas putih yang ditempelkan dipapan pengumuman dengan jari telunjuknya. Satu..., namanya tidak ada. Dua..., namanya juga tidak ada dilembar itu. Sehun mencoba sabar, lalu beranjak ke kertas selanjutnya. Tiga..oh...,namanya ternyata tercantum dilembaran kertas ketiga. Sehun memastikan sekali lagi. Tidak salah lagi, yang tercantum dilembar kertas ketiga adalah namanya. Oh Sehun, dari Akuntasi, FEB-fakultas ekonomi bisnis- UNAIR, dia mendapatkan tempat KKN di Bojonegoro, tepatnya di Desa Dander, kecamatan Sumber Arum.

Sehun menelusuri nama lain yang sekelompok dengannya di desa Dander. Berharap ada orang lain yang dikenalnya, setidaknya sekelas di salah satu mata kuliah atau sejurusan dengan dia atau kalau tidak, teman SMA yang berasal dari fakultas lain. Sehun mulai gelisah. Dari berderet nama itu tidak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Memang ada beberapa mahasiswa FEB, tapi nama-nama itu begitu asing dibenak Sehun. Dia sekelompok dengan mahasiswa dari fakultas lain. Sekelompok dengan orang-orang baru yang tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Rasa cemas tiba-tiba melanda pikiran Sehun. Membayangkan, apa yang harus dilakukan dipertemuan pertama dengan orang-orang baru. Kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkan. Sikap seperti apa yang harus ditunjukan. Semua itu semakin membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Eh, aku sekelompok sama Sehun ya! Syukurlah. Setidaknya ada teman yang kukenal." Sehun menoleh saat sebias suara menyapa gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Baekhyun.

Oh, ternyata Sehun melewatkan nama teman sekelasnya itu, dia akan sekelompok dengan Baekhyun saat KKN nanti. Sehun tidak mengenal pria ini secara resmi. Hanya tau nama karena namanya memang cukup terkenal, dan cukup terkejut dia juga tahu namanya. Mereka hanya sekelas dimata kuliah pengantar praktek pengauditan dan Akuntansi Biaya. Untunglah, setidaknya ada orang yang Sehun _'kenal'_ dalam kelompok itu. Sehun merasa sedikit senang. Pria itu berdiri disana dengan ekspresi gembira. Baekhyun termasuk pria yang bisa dikategorikan manis dan populer dikelasnya. Otaknya encer. Baekhyun seorang model. Tubuh dan wajahnya sadar kamera. Photogenic. Sosoknya sering muncul dimajalah fashion yang sama di Surabaya. Tak jarang wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu terpasang di beberapa baliho dan iklan kota. Kabarnya, Baekhyun akan meniti karier di Jakarta dengan darah indo-koreanya setelah merampungkan studinya. Sehun pernah mendengar kisah hidup Baekhyun, ada garis keturunan Indo didarahnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Iya, kita sekelompok," timpalnya singkat.

"Syukurlah," balas Baekhyun senang. "setidaknya ada yang kukenal dikelompok ini." Baekhyun melanjutkan membaca lembaran kertas putih itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun terpekik girang. Sebuah nama yang tertulis dibawah namanya menarik perhatiannya. "Sehun, ada seorang lagi yang kukenal dikelompok ini. Dia dari Fakultas Ilmu Budaya, prodi sejarah. Namanya Jongin."

Sehun ikut melongok ke sebuah nama yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Disana, tertera sebuah nama : _'Kim Jongin'_ , dari FIA.

"Jongin?" bingung Sehun. Bagi Sehun, apa menariknya seorang Kim Jongin ini. Sehun belum pernah bertemu dan tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya, Sehun. Senin nanti kita kumpul di auditorium kan? Kita akan dipertemukan dengan anggota dari fakultas lain."

Sehun menganggukan kepala.

"Bareng, yuk." Baekhyun mengerling. Sejenak berpikir, Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ada sebersit rasa canggung yang menderanya. Dia memang bersyukur, ada Baekhyun yang sekolompok dengannya. Walaupun tidak terlalu akrab dikelas, setidaknya dia tau Baekhyun. Namun, tetap saja, Sehun masih merasa sedikit aneh. Baekhyun berbicara sangat akrab kepadanya, dengan cara riang dan ekspresi ceria-seolah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama dan saling dekat sama lain.

~oOOo~

Baekhyun dan Sehun datang ke auditorium terlalu awal. Baru ada beberapa segelintir mahasiswa disana. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa itulah yang nantinya akan diterjunkan untuk KKN. Wajah-wajah asing, dengan jaket almamater dari berbagai jurusan berbeda. Setelah menandatangani daftar hadir, Sehun dan Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk sesuai nomer yang ditentukan berdasarkan urutan kelompok. Dalam 10 menit kemudian, jumlah mahasiswa diruangan luas itu mulai bertambah. 20 menit kemudian, mendekati acara dimulai, ruangan ber AC itu mulai terasa penuh sesak. Beberapa DPL-dewan pembimbing lapangan- yang diterjunkan untuk KKN sudah menempati tempat masing-masing.

Seorang laki-laki jangkung datang beberapa menit setelah pidato dimulai, mengendap-endap membungkukan punggung diantara kerumunan. Dia terlambat beberapa menit. Laki-laki itu menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Hari ini, dia lupa kalau ada pertemuan antarkelompok di auditorium kampus. Dia terlalu asyik di kegiatan klub backpacer. Kalau saja salah satu senior tidak mengingatkannya, mungkin dia tidak datang ke auditorium ini. Setelah bertanya kepada petugas absensi, dia segera menuju ke sudut kanan ruangan. Langkahnya tegap. Terkesan tergesa-gesa untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang sekitar 180cm. Dia kurus, terkesan jungkies dengan kulit eskotis sedikit kecokelatan. Mungkin warna kulitnya itu hasil dari hobinya sebagai backpacer. Rambutnya hitam legam, sdikit acak-acakan karna habis berlari selama beberapa menit. Panjang hingga menyentuh kerah baju. Berbelah tapi dgn poni tipis bermodel shaggy. Tetesan keringat menempel dihelai anak rambut yang menjuntai disekitar daun telinganya. Laki-laki itu berkacamata. Bingkai hitam persegi memberikan kesan cerdas. Beberapa helai dari poni dirambutnya jatuh menyentuh kacamatanya. Dia memiliki tulang rahang tegas dengan pandangan tajam.

"kelompok 5?" Jongin memastikan sebelum mengambil tempat duduk diantara kelompok tersebut. Beberapa mahasiswa yang hadir sebelum Jongin datang menganggukkan kepala. Ekspresi excited tergambar diwajah Jongin saat para DPL menjelaskan medan KKN yang akan mereka hadapi. Dia memperhatikan penjelasan DPL dengan seksama, lalu merekam semuanya didalam otak kecilnya. Desa Sumber Arum, Kecamatan Dander, Bojonegoro. Nama asing yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. Sekalian menambah pengalaman sebagai backpacer.

"Jongin." Seseorang menepuk Jongin dari belakang. Suaranya lirih, tapi terdengar antusias, "Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, menangguhkan kegiatan menyimak untuk sesaat. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat pria berambut blonde dengan sedikit gelombang itu. Jongin sempat salah mengira bahwa yang memanggilnya barusan adalah orang yang ada disamping pria blonde itu. Namun, yang menatapnya adalah sepasang bola mata grey ditambah rambut bergelombang blonde. Jongin ragu sejenak, urung menimpali sapaan pria itu.

"Hei, aku Baekhyun,Jongin. Kamu lupa?" kerutan didahi Jongin mengendur. Matanya membulat seketika, terkejut. Selanjutnya, terpasang senyum lebar dibibirnya yang tipis dan berbentuk seperti gunung.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Dia lega, ternyata tidak salah menyapa orang.

"Aku pangling!" pupil mata Jongin membesar. "Kamu kelihatan beda." Jongin setengah syok. Jongin baru sadar kalau Baekhyun mengenakan contact lens berwarna grey. Membuatnya benar-benar asing dimata Jongin.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Eh, ternyata kita sekelompok loh."

"Oh ya, kupikir nggak ada yang kukenal dikelompok ini," tukas Jongin.

"Masa tidak bertemu beberapa semester saja sudah membuatmu lupa padaku?" Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut. Jongin dan Baekhyun terlihat akrab, seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak ketemu, lalu dipertemukan lagi sebagai anggota yang sama dalam kelompok KKN.

Sehun sendiri yang berada disamping Baekhyun menyimak percakapan keduanya dalam diam. Bola matanya beralih pelan, dari laki-laki berkacamata itu ke Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba, rasa cemas kembali menderanya. Ada keinginan untuk bisa akrab dengan orang lain, tapi mengawali percakapan dengan orang yang baru dikenal adalah hal sulit bagi Sehun.

Jongin tertawa lebar, " Bukan begitu, kamu benar-benar berubah. Aku juga nggak terlalu memperhatikan nama-nama orang yang sekelompok denganku."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar. Dia terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Jongin, hingga nyaris melupakan seorang teman yang sejak tadi duduk tenang disampingnya. "Oh iya, Jongin. Perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun, panggilannya Sehun." Baekhyun menoleh pada teman disebelahnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, menatap sosok yang diperkenalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi ramah. Pria berwajah kalem tadi. Pria yang dikenalkan Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Sehun tampak pendiam. Hanya menanggapi percakapan seperlunya. Rambutnya hitam legam. Rambutnya dibiarkan natural begitu saja, lurus tanpa diberi pewarna. Tanpa touching macam-macam ala rambut Baekhyun. Tulang hidungnya panjang berlekuk dengan tulang hidung sedikit mencuat, hampir menyerupai cekungan. Pipinya bulat sempurna ketika dia sedang tertawa, sedikit merona karna kulit pria itu begitu putih. Lengkap dengan bibir kecil mungil diatas dagunya yang terlihat runcing. Sekilas, bibir pria itu terlihat seperti Drew Barrymore. Pria itu memang terlihat lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, mungkin tingginya sekitar 178cm. Namun, bentuk tubuhnya proposional dan menarik.

"Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun." Pria itu mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya karna sepertinya Jongin melamun. Jongin gelalapan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Jongin." ucap Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah.

~oOOo~

"Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun." Sehun mengulang kalimatnya lagi. Sudah tiga kali. Sepertinya, laki-laki yang dikenalkan Baekhyun padanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu melamun dan mengabaikan perkenalannya.

"Jongin." akhirnya, dia merespon. Dia sedikit gelagapan dan terlihat gugup. Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu tersenyum. Senyumannya lebar. Begitu khas dan tampak supel. Dia juga tidak canggung dengan perkenalan mereka.

Baekhyun sempat bercerita tentang Jongin. Seorang backpacer dan penyuka fotografi. Sehun mengulas senyum. Sama tipisnya dengan senyum sebelumnya. Laki-laki jangkung dengan kulit sedikit kecokelatan itu tampak cuek. Rambut lurusnya yang menyentuh kerah dan berponi tipis sedikit acak-acakan memberi kesan manly pada Jongin. Wajahnya bulat telur dengan tulang pipi tegas dan rahang keras. Tulang pipi tegas diwajahnya tidak memberi kesan kejam karna dagunya nyaris berbentuk belah. Matanya oval, dengan sudut melancip tegas seperti mata elang. Sepasang alis dengan pangkal tebal dan menipis dibagian ujung menaungi kelopak matanya yang memiliki lipatan tipis, nyaris samar. Cuping telinganya mengeras, dengan bentuk telinga menyudut kedalam. Hidungnya berbentuk greek, bertulang panjang, lurus dan terkesan kuat. Terlihat serasi dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk busur menggunung. Bibir atas tipis, dgn bibir bawahnya sdikit tebal. Bibir itu melebar jika Jongin tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang kamu."

Sehun gelagapan. Hal tersulit baginya adalah berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Dia bingung untuk menimpali obrolan Jongin. Sepertinya, Sehun perlu kursus khusus untuk menambah pengetahuan tentang bagaimana membuka percakapan dengan orang baru.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kalian satu kelas?"

Sehun mengangguk, "iya..., satu kelas dibeberapa matkul dan nggak begitu dekat."

"Wah, untunglah. Aku benar-benar terpisah dari teman-temanku,nih." Jongin menatap Sehun lewat kacamata tipisnya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, mendadak serius. DPL mulai memberikan beberapa bimbingan mengenai KKN. Apa saja yg harus dilakukan selama KKN, termasuk program kerja universitas yang wajib dijalankan.

"jadi yang paling utama kalian harus bisa menyatu dengan masyrakat. Saling belajar bersama." himbu DPL.. " KKN dilaksanakan dua minggu kedepan selama liburan semester. Tapi, jangan terlalu serius, yang santai saja. Anggap saja ini liburan bermanfaat, agar kalian bisa mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru." Dia berdeham sejenak. Lalu, "Kabarnya, banyak yang cinlok juga ya?" guraunya. Spontan, para mahasiswa diruang auditorium tertawa bersama.

~oOOo~

Sehun mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah celana polos sebatas betis berwarna hitam. Sepasang sepatu berwarna cokelat tua tanpa kaus kaki menaungi kakinya. Pipinya memantulkan warna merah karena terik matahari yang masuk melalui kaca bus. Sehun duduk disebelah jendela. Berada diurutan paling ujung setelah Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Cuaca mendung, awan hitam menggantung diluar jendela bus. Sehun menatap langit sejenak, lalu segera menutup telinga dengan earphone yang tersambung dengan ipod kesayangannya. Jarak Surabaya-Bojonegoro bisa ditempuh kurang lebih selama empat jam. Cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat, terlebih saat melewati tol yang menuju ke kota Gresik. Angin penjemput hujan seolah bergerak bebas disepanjang jalan tol.

Countainer-countainer besar melintas pelan, membawa barang angkutan yang terlihat berat. Kendaraan-kendaraan besar itu bergerak merayap dengan kecepatan labil. Sehun tidak pernah menyukai perjalanan jauh. Terlebih lagi karna keadaan jalan sangat tidak mendukung. Mendung, dan perjalanan terasa memualkan karna jalan tol sudah mulai rusak.

Sehun mendesah, ingin membenamkan diri dikamar kesayangannya. Terlarut bersama buku-buku ekonomi, berkutat dengan hitungan pembukuan dilajur debet kredit lengkap dengan kedipan kursor yang menyala dilaptopnya. Ditemani dengan koneksi internet untuk sekedar googling, Sehun lebih betah berlama-lama dikamarnya untuk hal seperti itu. Lamunan singkat itu membuatnya lupa sejenak tentang KKN. Namun, dia kembali tersadar saat Jongin yang tadinya duduk diujung bangku menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku ingin cepat sampai, lalu mengambil foto kalian berdua," kata Jongin sambil memainkan lensa kameranya.

Sebuah senyum hambar terkulum dibibir Sehun. Sehun tahu Jongin hanya ingin menghiburnya. Tatapan mata Jongin yang tajam seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun Sehun belum bisa tenang sekarang. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Salah satu teman sekelompok mengambil gitar yang sengaja dibawa Jongin. Selanjutnya, sayup-sayup terdengar melodi ceria di dalam bus. Jongin ikut bergabung dengan teman yang lain. Walaupun bibirnya terbuka ikut bernyanyi, tangannya asyik memainkan tombol kameranya. Mengabadikan momen-momen ceria didalam bus. Membidik beberapa angle saat mereka berangkat KKN. Baekhyun sedikit terhibur. Bibirnya ikut terbuka, menyanyikan nada seperti petikan gitar.

"Suaramu bagus," puji Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin menaikan alis kanannya, "Baru tahu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ternyata sama saja, percuma ngomong sama kamu." Jongin terkekeh. Banyak yang berubah sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Dulu, Jongin dan Baekhyun memang sahabat sejak kecil. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, berangkat berdua, bermain berdua, kotor-kotoran juga berdua. Namun, sejak kuliah, jadwal mereka jadi sangat padat, bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu.

"Aku punya band di Surabaya," kata Jongin.

"Sudah banyak yang berubah, ya." Baekhyun menimpali.

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi, "Kamu juga, berubah yang jadinya laki-laki gendut menjadi manis seperti ini. Aku sampai pangling."

Baekhyun terdiam, meresapi kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari bibir Jongin. Tanpa sadar, pipinya terasa merona, mungkin sekarang sudah memerah. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke jendela bus. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengawasi Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat suram dengan sepasang earphone yang terjejal ke lubang telinganya. Sesekali, Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun kaget.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Lagu favoritku." senyum Sehun melebar.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin sudah mengatur fokus lensanya, mencuri gambar wajah Sehun yang terbalut senyum simpul dengan background jendela bus. Diluar, langit gelap. Titik-titik hujan itu perlahan jatuh kebumi.

~oOOo~

Bus yang ditumpangi mahasiswa peserta KKN berhenti di pendopo Kabupaten Bojonegoro. Mereka dikumpulkan jadi satu untuk disambut secara formal oleh bupati setempat. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sehun, sementara Jongin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun. Posisi duduk mereka sama seperti saat di bus.

Pidato panjang penyambutan bergema dibangunan beratap joglo tersebut. Mereka mulai bosan, beberapa dari mereka mulai kelaparan. Saking bosennya, beberapa diantaranya sempat tertidur dikursi. Jongin mulai menekan tombol kameranya. Sesekali dia mencuri foto hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik. Sehun terlarut dengan dunianya seperti biasa. Walaupun tampak memperhatikan pidato dengan seksama, sebenarnya pikiran Sehun sudah melayang kemana-mana. Hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat serius memperhatikan. Dia memang mahasiswa rajin, tangan kiri memegang note kecil, tangan kanan memegang bolpoin hitam. Cara duduk Baekhyun tampak tegap. Sepasang mata Baekhyun sipit lebar, berbentuk daun yang menipis dibagian ujung. Kelopak matanya membentuk lipatan kecil seperti kucing.

"Kamu nggak bosan?" Jongin terheran. Baekhyun terlalu serius. "Ini cuma sekelumit pidato membosankan."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin, lalu tersenyum. "Nggak."

Jongin menguap, " Sehun?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun, "Sejak dibus tadi, Sehun asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tuh." Baekhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya kebibir, mengisyaratkan Jongin agar diam. Membuat Jongin mendengus bosan. Dia menoleh pada Sehun yang terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Jongin sedikit menyesal, seharusnya dia membawa sesuatu yang bisa didengarkan seperti punya Sehun.

Entah bagaimana, bagi Baekhyun, isi pidato itu sangat penting. Wajah Baekhyun serius, dia mengalihkan pandangan bergantian, dari sang pembawa pidato ke note kecil yang ada di genggamannya. Setelah puas mencatat,Baekhyun menoleh lagi kepada Jongin. Pemuda itu masih asyik mengambil gambar-gambar, termasuk beberapa gambar mahasiswa yang ketiduran karena bosan mendengarkan pidato penyambutan.

"Lain kali kamu harus memotretku." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tentu saja," komentar Jongin singkat. "tapi, kamu kan sudah biasa difoto," celetuknya.

"Boleh kupinjam kameramu?" Baekhyun mulai bosan.

Jongin menaikan alis kanannya sambil terkikik. Merasa menang. "Akhirnya, kamu bosan juga."

Baekhyun mencibir, "pinjam kameramu."

"Boleh."Jongin menyodorkan kameranya pada Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sibuk memainkan tombol kamera Jongin, memperhatikan foto-foto yang sudah ada. Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa henti. Ada-ada saja foto yang diambil Jongin. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengomentari foto Jongin. Tak jarang komentar-komentar Baekhyun membuat Jongin tertawa. Hasil captured Jongin benar-benar luar biasa dan terlihat natural.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak dibeberapa foto terakhir yang diambil Jongin. Potret Sehun. Wajah polos Sehun yang terlihat lugu dan elegant, ekspresi saat Sehun melamun, sosok Sehun yang diambil dari samping saat laki-laki itu menyelami dunianya dengan earphone. Bahkan, senyum simpul Sehun yang terlihat hidup, yang bahkan tidak disadari Baekhyun kapan Sehun tersenyum seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya,dari kamera-Jongin-gambar Sehun. Baekhyun tahu, Jongin memang hobi mengambil gambar, tapi terlalu aneh jika menemukan satu objek sama dikamera Jongin.

"Kamu pernah dengar istilah: foto yang bagus adalah foto yang jujur." Baekhyun menutup bibir dengan tangannya, menahan kuap yang tiba-tiba mendera.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya. Foto yang jujur adalah foto yang natural kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "foto-foto yang ada disini...sebagian besar terlihat natural."

Jongin mengangkat alis kanannya, "Mungkin, karena apa yang kutangkap adalah gambaran perasaanku saat itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jongin. "Maksudnya? Kamu menuangkan perasaan kamu disini?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi. Sepasang matanya seperti melirik Sehun sekilas. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa kilat dimatanya saat menatap Sehun tertangkap oleh Baekhyun. "Perasaanku mempengaruhi hasil gambar yang kuambil. Coba deh perhatikan gambar-gambar itu. Gambar-gambar sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mencari gambar-gambar awal.

"Itu, gambar senja distasiun Malioboro kuambil saat aku bersedih. Terkesan suram kan?"

Baekhyun mengamati potret Malioboro pada senja hari. Jongin benar. Ada perasaan sepi saat dia menatap potret senja berwarna merah keemasan itu.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jongin. "kamu merasakan sesuatu?" Jongin berhenti sejenak. "Sehun, kamu nggak mau lihat? Biar nggak bosan."

Sehun kaget, tidak menyangka Jongin tiba-tiba menegurnya. Sehun tersenyum sekilas sambil melorotkan earphone dari telinganya. Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang tergambar di raut wajah Sehun. "Iya, foto senjanya bagus," kilah Sehun dengan kalimat sangat pendek. Salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu, harus menimpali dengan kalimat apalagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jemarinya bergerak lagi, menyusur ke gambar lain. "aku merasa gembira saat melihat gambar ini." Baekhyun menunjuk gambar kumbang yang sedang mengelilingi kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Jongin tersenyum, "Oh, itu..., itu aku ambil saat aku sedang senang." dengan suara pelan, Jongin melanjutkan, " Aku baru mendapat kiriman uang dari rumah"

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa mendengar bisikan Jongin, begitu pula Sehun yang merasa tergelitik dengan perkataan Jongin barusan. Sadar situasi bahwa mereka tengah berada dipertemuan formal, Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut. Sehun kembali menjejalkan earphone ke telinganya. Mata Baekhyun masih menatap layar kamera Jongin. Jemarinya masih asyik memindahkan gambar satu kegambar lainnya.

"Aku nggak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai ditempat KKN dan mengambil foto kalian berdua." Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun. Melirik laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum padanya.

Jongin menangkap gurat terkejut diwajah Sehun. Seolah tersadar dari dunianya yang jauh dari dunia nyata. Ada satu hal yang disadari Jongin tentang Sehun, laki-laki manis itu hanya merespons seperlunya, dengan gayanya yang kalem dan sedikit kuluman senyum dibibir mungilnya. Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun orang yang tak banyak bicara. Ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahnya sulit ditebak. Sehun tidak menimpali kalimat Jongin. Hanya sedikit melengkungkan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Kesan sama seperti kali pertama mereka berkenalan diauditorium. Sehun selalu sibuk dengan musik ditelinganya. Seolah musik adalah bagian terpenting yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jongin diam-diam mulai memperhatikan segala sesuatu tentang laki-laki itu. Tentang Sehun—Oh Sehun...

Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun dalam diam. Tatapan mata Jongin saat melihat Sehun terlihat berbeda. Ada sebait puisi dimata Jongin saat menatap Sehun. Sebait puisi yang susah dijabarkan dengan logika. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Apakah tatapan Jongin pada Sehun bisa dikategorikan sebagai tatapan suka? Dalam menyukai seseorang, ada pihak yang merasa bahagia, tapi tak sedikit juga ada pihak yang merasa terluka..

~oOOo~

Acara penyambutan dipendopo kabupaten berlangsung lebih dari tiga jam. Setelah rombongan dibubarkan secara formal, mereka kembali lagi memasuki bus untuk diberangkatkan menuju ke kecamatan masing-masing. Hujan mulai turun. Kecil-kecil dan membuat titik-titik embun yang berangsur menumpuk dikaca bus.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca. Dia mulai menikmati perjalanan. Awalnya, dia sempat bepikir bahwa perjalanan terasa membosankan karna jalan berlubang dan bergelombang. Pemandangan di tempat baru itu belum pernah ditemui di Surabaya. Rel-rel kereta api yang sudah tua tampak bersilang. Menyatu seperti miniatur dalam etalase mainan. Kereta tujuan semarang-cepu-tubanlamongan beberapa kali melaju dibelakang pembatas rel yang berwarna merah putih. Pohon-pohon jati terlihat menghijau. Lengkap dengan warna tanah pedas. Persawahan yang lembut menghampar luas, seperti permadani hijau. Sehun sangsi, apakah ditempatnya menginap nanti akan ada listrik apa tidak.

Sejauh ini, Sehun tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Dia belum tau apa yang akn terjadi sesampainya dilokasi. Bus akhirnya berhenti setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Langit Dander cerah, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu hujan mengguyur wilayah Bojonegoro. Para peserta KKN dikumpulkan dipendopo kecamatan, kemudian disalurkan ke desa-desa yang dituju.

Jongin berdiri disamping Sehun. Sehum diam-diam melirik Jongin. Antusias masih tergambar dimata Jongin yang tajam. KKN ini bagi Jongin sungguh menyenangkan. Sejak pertama menginjakan kaki ke Dander, dia sudah suka dengan atmosfer kehidupan dikecamatan ini. Senyum Jongin terkulum samar. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik senyumnya.

"Dari sini kita naik apa?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Jongin. Para peserta KKN berbaris sesuai kelompok masing-masing, kelompok 5 berada ditengah2. Jumlah kelompok yang akan disebarkan ke desa lokasi KKN ada 10 kelompok.

Jongin mengendikan bahu,"katanya, ada mobil kecamatan yang menjemput kita." Baekhyun sendiri menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kamu pikir apa? Jalan kaki?" lanjut Jongin.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Nggak juga sih,Jongin. Tapi, nggak mungkin kita disuruh naik motor kan? Motor yang kita bawa dari Surabaya belum diturunkan dari truk pengangkut barang."

"tapi, dengar-dengar, yang bawa motor bisa mengendarai motornya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak percaya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sambil menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar. "Dengan bawaan sebanyak itu naik motor?"

"Nggak usah seheboh itu deh," Jongin terkekeh. Merasa menang karna berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. "Ada satu Unit mobil yang disediakan untuk mengangkut barang bawaan kita."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, "perasaan, sejak tadi ,kamu ngerjain aku terus."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat jail seperti biasa. Baekhyun mulai gemas. Tanpa sadar dia mencubit lengan Jongin. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Nah! Itu..., mobil pengangkut barang bawaan sudah tiba." Jongin menunjuk kijang bercat biru yang mendekat. Dibelakangnya, menyusul anvanza hitam yang siap mengantar para peserta kelokasi KKN.

"Cuma dua? Satu untuk barang? Satu untuk peserta?" Baekhyun protes lagi. Unit mobil yang disediakan tidak sebanding dengan jumlah peserta KKN. Jika ditambah barang bawaan peserta, mana mungkin dua mobil bisa muat?

"Dua mobil untuk peseserta KKN plus barang bawaan." Jongin menceletuk. Kali ini Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kali ini aku serius, Baekhyun," kilah Jongin cepat. "Beberapa yang bawa motor di harapkan untuk bawa motor sendiri, kalau bisa berboncengan." Rangga menyampaikan intruksi yang tadi disampaikan pak camat dipidatonya. "Apa boleh buat, transportasinya terbatas. Lagi pula, lokasi KKN terpencil."

"Kamu bawa motor?" Baekhyun menuju truck pengangkut motor yang baru sampai.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun. Motornya juga dititipkan di truk pengangkut barang. Baekhyun menoleh sejenak, melirik Sehun. Sehun terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan DPL. Beberapa lembar kertas putih diserahkan DPL kepada Sehun karna peserta lain sibuk dengan barang-barang yang baru diturunkan dari truk. Setelah menurukan motornya, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun. Kali ini, Sehun sibuk memilah-milah barang bawaan yang nyaris bercampur dengan peserta KKN lain.

"Sehun, mau naik motor bareng aku? Titipkan barang bawaanmu ke mobil."

Baekhyun berdiri mematung ditempat. Jongin mendahuluinya, menawarkan tumpangan motor pada Sehun.

"Mau ya?" Jongin setengah memaksa. Sehun sendiri terlihat mempertimbangkan jawaban. "Kalau kamu naik mobil yang disediakan panitia, nanti bakalan rebutan dengan peserta lain. Lebih baik kamu boncengan sama aku." Jongin meyakinkan.

Sehun ragu, hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Jongin benar. Kalau dia naik mobil dengan peserta lain, bisa-bisa dia pingsan karna harus rebutan dengan banyak mahasiswa.

"Baekhyun tahu jalan menuju ke lokasi, karena dia termasuk tim survei. Jadi, jangan khawatir tersesat. Aku akan mengikuti Baekhyun." Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun, Sehun terkejut.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun, memintanya untuk mendekat. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa yang dilihatnya barusan? Ada rasa suka yang tergambar dimata Jongin untuk Sehun. Prasangkanya saat di pendopo kabupaten tadi tidak salah, saat dia melihat foto-foto Sehun dikamera Jongin.

"Kita pergi bareng yuk. Kamu didepan." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk. Anggukan lemah yang di dalamnya terdapat seribu satu pertanyaan. Benar-benar mengusik ketenangannya.

~oOOo~

Dua motor itu melaju dijalanan berbatu. Motor Baekhyun dan motor Jongin yang berboncengan dengan Sehun. Jalan itu menghubungkan kantor kecamatan dengan desa tempat mereka KKN. Baekhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di depan motor Jongin.

"Hun... Sehun?" Jongin melirik Sehun dari kaca spionnya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Hm.?" sahut Sehun singkat.

" Kamu masih hidup kan?" Jongin mulai bercanda.

Sehun terbelalak, lalu tersenyum. Ada bebera hal yang sedang diresapi saat ini. Persawahan yang membentang luas didepannya, jalan sempit yang dia lalui bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin, serta suasana tenang yang ada disekitarnya. Membuat Sehunberpikir, suasana ini jauh dari suasana hiruk pikuk kota dengan mobilitas yang sangat cepat itu. Bahkan, tidak ada gedung atau perkantoran besar disepanjang jalan. Yang ada hanya warung-warung kecil dengan makanan tradisional. Sejenak Sehun berpikir, hal-hal seperti ini tidak memerlukan pembukuan rumit untuk menghitung laba-rugi. Pasti tidak perlu pusing meninjau naik turunnya valas, pun sibuk mengamati koneksi internet untuk terus update info-info teraktual.

"Sehun?" ulang Jongin.

" Ya." Lagi-lagi, jawaban pendek. " Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Membandingkan kehidupan disini dengan dikota dan di Seoul sana."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Meresapi tiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka, laki-laki yang terlihat pendiam itu memiliki pemikiran lain diotaknya.

"Misalnya?" selidik Jongin. Dia ingin memperpanjang komunikasinya dengan Sehun.

"Memikirkan lajur debet-kredit dipembukuan. Memikir untung-rugi. Atau naik turun valas. Ya, hal-hal semacam itu." Sehun tertegun sejenak. Dia menyadari sesuatu, porsi bicaranya pada Jongin mulai banyak. Entah karna apa, mungkin karena Jongin memang pribadi yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

Jongin mengangguk sejenak. Dia tau kalau Sehun sejurusan dengan Baekhyun di FEB. Pastinya, hal-hal seperti itulah yang setiap hari digelutinya, perhitungan rumit yang berhubungan dengan debet-kredit, aktiva-aktiva diperusahaan, valas, dan hal-hal lain yang menurut Jongin terlampau rumit.

"Aku suka keadaan tenang seperti ini." Jongin jujur. "Karna itu aku suka backpacking, membuatku bisa meredam kepenatan otak sejenak, melupakan hiruk-pikuk di kota untuk beberapa waktu."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Backpacking? Dia belum pernah melakukan backpacking sebelumnya. Mama nya terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan Sehun untuk menjadi penerusnya di beberapa perusahaan yang ada di Indonesia. Awalnya, Sehun merasa sedikit terpaksa menuruti kemauan Mama nya untuk kuliah dijurusan Akuntansi. Namun, lama-lama dia mulai bisa menikmatinya, walaupun kadang Sehun merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya yang itu-itu saja.

"Kok kayaknya tegang begitu,Hun?" Jongin melirik Sehun dari Spion. Sehun terlihat tercenung dijok belakang. Laki-laki dibelakangnya mengangguk samar. Ini kali pertama dia boncengan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sebelum ini, mama nya selalu menyiapkan supir yang siap mengantar Sehun kemana saja.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu tegang? Suasana didesa ini begitu nyaman. Udaranya sejuk. Polusi tidak sebanyak di Surabaya. Dikanan kiri hanya terdapat sawah dan perladangan luas, bukan pabrik tinggi yang menyilaukan mata. Bahkan, tak jarang mereka melewati parit kecil yang airnya masih jernih, belum tercemar limbah pabrik. Hanya saja, jalanan sedikit bergelombang. Sebagian ruas jalan berlubang. Mulai lubang kecil, hingga lubang besar yang begitu dalam. Lubang-lubang itu kadang tertutup genangan air hujan, membuat roda motor menjadi licin. Lubang-lubang itu juga membuat pantat pegal.

"Kenapa tegang?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

Jongin memelankan laju motornya. Tangan kirinya bergerak kebelakang, meraih tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin, lalu menarik sepasang tangan Sehun kedepan. Jongin memasukan tangan Sehun kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Pegangan. Dengan begini kamu nggak bakalan tegang." Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau dimasukan kesaku jaketku, tanganmu bisa sedikit menghangat."

"Eh, tapi..." Sehun salah tingkah.

"Jangan khawatir. Pinggangku lagi jomblo, nggak ada yang bakalan marah." Jongin terkekeh.

Sehun nyaris mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket Jongin, tetapi urung. Sepasang tangannya yang kedinginan menghangat saat berada disana. Secarik perasaan tenang menjalar ke dada Sehun. Mungkin karna tangannya yang dingin mulai menghangat. Perlahan, Sehun mulai menikmati perjalanannya menuju ke lokasi KKN bersama Jongin.

~oOOo~

Dua rumah berdampingan disewa untuk tempat tinggal selama KKN. Rumah disebelah barat dan timur. Jarak rumah itu begitu dekat, berdampingan dan hanya dibatasi sejengkal tanah yang ditumbuhi pohon mangga. Dua belas laki-laki dan tujuh perempuan. Mereka terlihat sibuk mengatur persiapan untuk _'rumah baru'_ yang mereka tempati. Beberapa menyiapkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'POSKO KKN'. Spanduk itu dipasang didepan rumah untuk mempermudah kunjungan DPL. Dalam jangka waktu tertentu, DPL berkunjung untuk memantau kinerja para anggota.

"Spanduk ini enaknya dipasang dimana?" Adin, sang ketua kelompok terlihat kebingungan. Tidak ada yang menggubris Adin. Semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang membersihkan rumah, menata barang, membongkar dari mobil pengangkut barang, beberapa ada yang berebut mandi.

"Pasang saja disitu, Din. Antara rumah barat dan timur. Disitu kan terlihat jelas," saran Jongin menunjukan tempat strategis untuk memasang spanduk. Adin mempertimbangkan lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Bantuin aku,Jongin. Aku ngambil tali dulu."

Jongin mengangguk. Spanduk yang tadi dibawa Adin beralih ke tangannya. Sekilas, mata Jongin melirik kerumah disebelah. Baekhyun terlihat sibuk memilah-milah barang. Dia kesusahan menenteng koper besarnya. Jongin sendiri merasa ada yang kurang.

"Sehun, kemana dia?" batinnya. Sepasang mata Jongin menangkap sosok Sehun. Pria itu sedang membagikan lembaran kertas putih pada anggota lain. Membagikan kertas itu dalam diam, tapi dengan senyum simpul yang begitu tipis. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar bahwa kertas itu dari DPL. Semacam kertas untuk mengevaluasi kinerja para anggota dalam menjalankan progam kerja, lengkap dengan beberapa petunjuk penting tentang KKN.

"Jongin, ayo sini!" Adin datang lagi lima menit kemudian. Membawa seutas tali panjang bewarna putih. Dia tidak lupa membawa paku besar yang akan digunakan untuk memasang spanduk itu. Jongin mengikuti langkah Adin. Mereka berpencar. Jongin memegang sisi kiri spanduk sedangkan Adin memegang sisi kanan spanduk. Sisi kiri berada tepat didepan rumah satunya lagi, sedangkan sisi kanan berada tepat didepan rumah barat. Jarak kedua rumah sempit sehingga spanduk berukuran jumbo itu bisa terbagi degan adil.

"Pegang yang kenceng, Jong. Aku pasang pakunya." Adin memberikan intruksi. Laki-laki kerempeng berambut cepak itu memang cekatan dalam menangani apapun. Tidak salah kalau dia dipilih menjadi ketua kelompok oleh teman-teman yang lain. Jongin menurut. Adin serius memasang paku. Setelah yakin paku terpasang kuat, dia mengikatkan kain yang sudah tersambung dispanduk ke paku besar yang dipasang ditembok rumah satunya.

"Jongin,pindah posisi."

Jongin menurut. Sekarang, Adin memegang sisi kiri spanduk. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan di spanduk sisi kanan.

"Selesai!" Adin puas mengamati hasil kerjanya bersama Jongin. "Dengan begini, kalau DPL yang mengunjungi kita, mereka tidak kebingungan mencari posko KKN kita."

"Yup!" Jongin ikut puas. "Oh ya, Din. Nanti ada rapat perdana, kan? Pukul berapa?"

Adin menengok arloji merah yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, "Sekarang pukul empat sore. Kita kumpul pukul enam sore dirumah ke dua. Sepertinya, rumah kedua lebih strategis untuk dijadikan tempat rapat. Tempatnya lebih luas."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Berarti masih ada beberapa jam untuk mandi dan menata barang yang ada dikoper. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan umum untuk menyebut rumah yang ditempati sebelah timur sebagai _'rumah kedua'_ , dan menyebut rumah yang ditempati disebelah barat sebagai _'rumah pertama'_. Jongin melangkah masuk untuk mengambil peralatan mandi. Masing-masing kamar mandi terletak diluar rumah. Kamar mandi rumah barat dan rumah timur terletak sejajar. Jongin harus mengantre dengan tiga anggota lain. Kalah cepat karena harus membantu Adin memasang spanduk raksasa itu.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh mencari sumber suara. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dileher Baekhyun, tersampir handuk berwarna biru. Tangan kanannya menenteng peralatan mandi yang begitu bnyak. Jongin tersenyum.

"Antre mandi?" Jongin mengangguk, "Hari ini rapat perdana pukul enam sore,kan?" Jongin mengiyakan, "Dirumah timur kan ya?"

" Yup..." Sepasang mata Jongin terpaku pada sosok pria berambut legam yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dia menuju kamar mandi. Di lehernya, tersampir sebuah handuk berwarna turquoise. Tangan kanannya menenteng peralatan mandi yang disimpan didalam kotak plastik transparan.

"Sehun," sapa Jongin spontan. Baekhyun menoleh, mencari sosok yang disapa Jongin. Sehun tesenyum simpul.

"Mau mandi, Hun?" Baekhyun ikut nimbrung.

Sehun mengangguk, matanya melongok ke antrean, "Antreannya panjang ya?"

"Kayaknya." Baekhyun mengeluh. Sebenarnya, dia paling malas jika disuruh menunggu. Tak lama kemudian,salah satu kamar mandi lkosong, sesosok laki-laki berambut cepak keluar sambil mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk. Laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek,bertelanjang dada sambil menenteng peralatan mandinya.

"Sudah tuh,Jong," kata laki-laki itu singkat. Entah ide apa yang terlintas dipikiran Jongin, tiba-tiba Jongin menghampiri Sehun. "Kamar mandi kosong. Mau pakai duluan?"

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang giliranku, sih. Tapi, kalau kamu mau pakai duluan nggak papa, kok." Jongin serius. Sehun masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin gerah menunggu.

"Ayo Hun, cepetan! Yang ngantre banyak, nih." Jongin maju selangkah, menarik lengan Sehun, memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk mandi dikamar mandi duluan. Sehun sendiri pasrah. Dia tipe orang yang susah menolak tawaran baik yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam beberapa detik. Tanpa diucapkan dengan kata-kata, Jongin tahu kalau Sehun mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum.

Disela langkahnya, Sehun berpasan dengan laki-laki bertelanjang dada itu. Sehun berhenti sejenak. Wajah laki-laki berambut cepak itu sudah tidak asing lagi dimata Sehun. Sehun merasa pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Namun, dimana?, Sehun lupa. Laki-laki itu menyampirkan handuknya kejemuran. Saat Sehun memandangnya dengan kening berkerut, laki-laki itu menatapnya balik dengan rasa penasaran yang sama.

"Kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya laki-laki itu spontan. Tatapannya langsung menghujam pada Sehun. Tinggi laki-laki itu lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Dia juga berbadan tegap dan berotot seperti Jongin. Namun, kulitnya sedikit lebih cerah dibandingkan dengan Jongin. Sehun menggeleng ragu. Ingin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, tentang dia lupa dimana pernah ketemu dengan laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol," sapa Jongin mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki itu. Laki-laki bertelanjang dada itu tersenyum sekilas kepada Sehun, lalu mengamati punggung Sehun yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kepala Chanyeol masih berdengung. Sosok laki-laki manis kalem berambut legam itu memenuhi pikirannya. Dia yakin pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki manis itu sbelumnya.

 _'Dimana ya?'_ Chanyeol melangkah masuk rumah dengan kening tertaut.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Ya seperti janji aku kan? Update ASAP! Wkwk

Jadi mungkin kalian bakal tanya, _'Jadi ini settingnya di Indonesia? Ga dirubah?'_

Hmmm, tadinya si rencana mau dirubah. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir ga salah juga si kalo biarin tetep settingnya di Indo. Wkwk dan kenapa aku bikin tetep kaya gini dan biarin aja bakal terjadi cinta YAOI dimana ya kalian tahu sendiri kan di Indo masih terlalu gimana gitu kalo ngeliat cinta macam gini. But, this just fanfiction. Not REAL. Jadi ambil gampangnya nikmatin aja jalan ceritanya. Hehehe

Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya? Ditunggu ya~

And Review please ^^


	3. Hai,perkenalkan aku(2)

Rapat perdana diadakan di _'rumah kedua'_. Tikar digelar diruang tamu, kursi dan meja diruang tamu sengaja digeser menepi. Seluruh anggota kelompok duduk melingkar diatas tikar. Mereka memfokuskan diri pada Adin yang sedang membawa buku-buku progam kerja dan proposal sponsorship yang masih blm kelar.

Adin berdehem, " Kita bisa mulai kan?"

Seluruh anggota kelompok menganggukan kepala. Jongin menyusuri teman-temannya satu per satu. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki keunikan satu sama lain. Matanya tidak bisa menolak untuk berhenti pada sosok Sehun.

Laki-laki itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan menggamit bolpoin. Sehun mengenakan T-shirt hitam dengan jeans berwarna biru muda. Rambut legamnya dibiarkan acak-acakan apa adanya. Sehun terlihat berbeda malam ini,terlihat lebih rileks tanpa earphone yang menyumpal sepasang telinganya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum. Jongin kembali mengamati temannya satu per satu. Tatapan matanya berhenti pada Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan darinya. Chanyeol terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Dia mencatat instruksi-instruksi hasil rapat yang diungkapkan Adin. Namun, ada yang janggal dengan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat mencuri pandang kepada Sehun, sesekali.

 _'Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa gusar?'_

"Yuli, tolong catat hasil rapat kali ini." Adin melirik Yuli yang menjabat sbagai sekretaris.

Yuli mengangguk, "Ini hasil rapat malam ini. Ku ulangi jika ada yang kurang, tolong diingatkan." Yuli meruntut.

Malam itu terbentuk kesepakatan diantara _'keluarga baru'_ itu. Perempuan maupun laki-laki harus bergiliran mencuci piring, yang memasak setiap hari juga giliran, karena sponsor masih kurang, disela melakukan kegiatan KKN juga harus menyebar proposal sponsorship ke perusahaan-perusahaan dikota Bojonegoro, belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari juga harus dilakukan secara bergiliran.

"Pelanggar akan dikenai sanksi berupa denda," tegas Yuli membacakan kesepakatan. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, untuk masalah rumah tangga clear. Sekarang, kita beralih ke proker yang akan kita jalankan disini." Adin membuka sesi baru dalam rapat. KKN ini akan berlangsung selama empat minggu, dari pertengahan januari dan berakhir pada pertengahan febuari. Untuk menjalankan progam yang sudah ditargetkan dalam buku panduan KKN universitas, Adin membagi kelompok KKN ke dalam subdivisi.

"Ada empat sub divisi untuk menjalankan progam," kata Adin bijak. Dia membolak balik lembaran panduan KKN universitas. Sesekali, keningnya berkerut, meresapi maksud yang tertulis dibuku tersebut. "Setiap divisi terdiri dari lima anggota. Divisi yang kerjanya paling berat punya enam anggota." jelas Adin.

"Inisiatif ya, yang cocok dengan bidangnya, angkat tanganan." Yuli memberi kesempatan. Dia menyebutkan empat divisi yang akan dibentuk, pendidikan, kesehatan, kesejahteraan,dan infrastruktur. Para anggota lain saling berbisik. Berbincang memikirkan divisi apa yang cocok dengan keahlian masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tampak serius. Sesekali, Baekhyun mengangguk saat Sehun memberi saran, dan sebaliknya.

"Sudah diputuskan?" tanya Yuli akhirnya. Mereka mengangguk. "Divisi pendidikan siapa?" lanjut Yuli.

"Aku." Sehun angkat tangan.

"Aku juga," Baekhyun menyusul.

"Aku." Jongin angkat tangan, yang diikuti Chanyeol. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang angkat tangan.

"Empat orang, kurang satu," Yuli mencatat nama-nama mereka ke note. "Aku juga masuk ke divisi pendidikan," kata Yuli akhirnya.

Malam itu, empat divisi untuk menjalankan proker terbentuk. Rapat berlangsung sampai larut malam. Tiap divisi harus menyusun progam kerja yang akan mereka jalankan selama KKN.

"Berhubung aku sekretaris, nggak mungkin aku jadi ketua divisi," tolak Yuli. Dia menawarkan posisi ketua divisi pendidikan pada empat lainnya.

"Aku kurang tegas dalam menyatukan pikiran banyak orang." Sehun jujur.

"Jangan aku. Aku bukan tipe pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah." Baekhyun berkelit. Tinggal dua yang belum mengutarakan alasan.

"Aku sudah rangkap jadi bendahara kelompok KKN." Chanyeol menyela.

"No choice for you Jongin." Yuli melirik Jongin.

Jongin tampak berpikir. "Oh.., oke. Bolehlah." Jongin tersenyum renyah. Setelah ketua divisi pendidikan terpilih, mereka membicarakan progam-program yang akan dijalankan selama KKN.

~oOOo~

"Progam kita, memberikan les untuk anak SD, pembagian bantuan alat tulis ke beberapa sekolah, membantu tenaga pengajar disekolah-sekolah, serta mengadakan lomba cerdas cermat diminggu terakhir KKN." Jongin membacakan hasil rapat.

"Aku butuh sekretaris untuk menjalankan progam ini."Jongin mengamati satu persatu wajah anggota divisinya.

Yuli menggelengkan kepala sejak awal. Dia sekretaris kelompok, tidak mungkin dobel kerja jadi sekretaris divisi. Baekhyun sedikit beringsut ditempat duduknya. Dia ingin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris Jongin. Memang, dia kurang suka dengan pekerjaan yang melelahkan seperti itu. Namun,kalau bekerja sama dengan Jongin, bisa lain ceritanya. Mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain, jadi tidak ada kata membosankan dalam menjalankan proker. Terlebih, Jongin orang yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan dalam arti lain, yang membuat Baekhyun ingin selalu dekat dengan Jongin. Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya,hendak menawarkan diri.

"Sehun, mau jadi sekretarisku?" tawaran itu terlintas begitu saja dibenak Jongin.

Sehun gelagapan. Jongin menunjuknya begitu saja. Baekhyun terhenyak ditempatnya duduk. Dia kalah cepat. Jongin telah menunjuk Sehun sebelum dia sempat mengajukan diri untuk menjadi sekretaris.

"Tugasnya nggak berat. Dan, nggak perlu banyak ngomong kok Hun, cuma dilingkup kecil divisi ini kok," ucap Jongin menjelaskan seolah memahami karakter Sehun.

Sehun tampak tidak menolak. Dia mengangguk pelan menerima tawaran Jongin. Baekhyun menelan rasa kecewanya. Ini hanya hal kecil, tetapi batinnya terasa mengganjal saat Jongin menunjuk Sehun begitu saja. Chanyeol memandangi mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seperti ada something antara Sehun dan Jongin. Something yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin mengenal Sehun. Laki-laki berambut legam dengan senyum simpul yang begitu tipis.

"Rencana proker sudah clear malam ini. Meski kita terbagi menjadi empat divisi, kita harus saling kerja sama." Adin menutup rapat pertama malam itu. Saat jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, para laki-laki kembali kerumah mereka. Beberapa masih tinggal untuk mengobrol dan bermain kartu.

~oOOo~

Hari pertama tugas divisi pendidikan adalah membantu mengajar di SD setempat. Sehun dan Chanyeol mendapatkan jam pagi, sementara Yuli, Jongin, dan Baekhyun mendapatkan jam siang. Untuk menghemat waktu, Yuli-Jongin-Baekhyun lebih memilih menunggu dikantor guru.

"Nanti kamu yang handle rumus matematika ya. Aku nggak begitu hafal rumus matematika..." Aku Sehun jujur kepada Chanyeol. Dia lebih suka menghitung jalur akuntansi yang membutuhkan ketelitian tinggi dari pada harus menghafal rumus-rumus dalam matematika, seperti rumus luas dan keliling, serta rumus rumit yang ada pada limit dan integral. Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah partner yang cocok. Sehun lemah pada rumus rumit matematika dan lebih unggul dalam hitungan yang berhubungan dengan ilmu sosial, sedang Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan ilmu sosial dan begitu menggilai rumus rumit dalam ilmu eksak.

"Bahasa Indonesia ini kuserahkan padamu." Chanyeol menyerah, "Aku tidak suka hal-hal bertele-tele seperti mencari pokok pikiran dalam paragraf, mencari SPO, atau mencari kata baku, dan sebagainya itu." Mereka tertawa sebelum masuk kelas. Suasana gaduh siswa tingkat akhir menyambut kedatangan mereka. Antusiasme positif tiap menerima sesuatu yang baru.

"Kakak berdua akan mengajar disini selama satu bulan."Chanyeol memberi penjelasan didepan kelas. "Wali kelas sudah memberi tahu sebelumnya, kan?" lanjutnya ramah sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa siswa menggedor-gedor bangku saking antusiasnya. Beberapa lagi tidak sabar menunggu perkenalan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kita kenalan dulu ya, adik-adik." Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. Mengimbangi teriakan-teriakan riuh seisi kelas.

"Iya, kaaak!" terdengar jawaban koor panjang.

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu anak-anak itu. Pipi laki-laki itu terangkat tegas, dengan tulang rahang yang tidak begitu menonjol karena tertutup pipinya yang sedikit berisi. Suasana mereda walaupun tidak sepenuhnya hening. Chanyeol memiliki aura luar biasa untuk membuat anak-anak itu menurut.

"Ayo kita tanya, siapa sih nama kakak tampan satu ini?" Chanyeol mencairkan suasana didalam kelas. Berkomunikasi di depan kelas dengan gayanya yang khas dan ringan, tidak terkesan menggurui dan memberi kesan akrab kepada anak-anak itu. Dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak itu untuk tidak gaduh. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Pipinya merona, ekspresi malu tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki pertama yang bilang kalau dia _'tampan'_. Sehun tahu kalau itu hanya kalimat basa basi Chanyeol untuk menghandle suasana. Tapi, tetap saja terasa janggal ditelinganya, dan membuat Sehun sedikit merasa senang.

"Nama kakak Oh Sehun. Kakak orang korea,tapi sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia. Jadi tolong jangan segan ya sama kakak. Dan, kalian cukup panggil aku kakak Sehun saja, ya."

Suasana dikelas menjadi akrab. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bertanya tentang pengalaman Sehun. Progam studi yang dipilih Sehun di universitas. Alamat rumah Sehun, bahkan nomor ponsel Sehun. Belum ada 15 menit, tapi anak-anak itu sudah terlihat akrab dengan Sehun. Chanyeol sempat melongo. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sehun saat berhadapan dengan anak-anak terasa begitu menyenangkan. Menunjang pembawaannya yang kalem dan sederhana. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dalam diam begitu lama, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jika dilihat dari samping, garis-garis lembut yang ada pada fitur wajah Sehun terlihat menyenangkan.

"Jadi semuanya hanya tertarik pada kak Sehun? Tidak ada yang tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan kakak?" Chanyeol mengerling akrab kepada anak-anak itu,meredakan lamunannya sendiri.

Perhatian mereka cepat teralih. Terlebih lagi, anak-anak perempuan yang sejak tadi menaruh minat pada Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol tersenyum, terbentuk sebilah lipatan dibagian bawah matanya. Memberikan kesan sayu, bulu matanya lembut dan pendek-pendek, tapi terkesan tegas jika dipadukan dengan mata daunnya. Sepasang matanya sipit, dinaungi alis legam sedikit tebal yang meruncing dibagian ujung. Mata itu memiliki lipatan tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Hidungnya mancung, agak runcing, dengan lubang hidung sedikit lebar. Rambut depan bagian ujung bermodel cepak.

"Kakak belajar apa dikampus?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Coba tebak," timpal Chanyeol jail. Bibir Chanyeol berbentuk seperti busur panah, dengan ketebalan sama antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah. Namun, pada saat dia mengatubkan bibir, bibirnya akan terlihat sebaris tipis yang begitu menarik.

"Belajar jadi artis, kak?" murid perempuan menceletuk. Terang saja Sehun dan Chanyeol tergelak.

"Memang ada pelajaran kayak gitu?" tanya murid lain.

"Kak Chanyeol ini kuliah dijurusan Farmasi." Sehun meluruskan, diikuti anggukan Chanyeol. Mereka semakin antusias saat Chanyeol menerangkan tentang kehidupan kampusnya. Praktikum-pratikum menarik. Pulang pergi rumah sakit. Berkutat dengan tabung-tabung reaksi.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin belajar bareng?" Kalimat terakhir dari Chanyeol sebelum mengakhiri perkenalan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah menghabiskan separuh dari waktu belajar untuk perkenalan. Di waktu yang tersisa, Sehun memberikan tambahan materi bahasa indonesia. Bab yang di bahas tentang cara untuk menentukan susunan S-P-O dalam sebuah kalimat sederhana. "Untuk mengidentifikasi S caranya gampang. S bisa ditemukan dengan menjawab pertanyaan _'siapa?'_."

Tidak hanya menjelaskan secara teori, Sehun juga mempraktikan beberapa contoh kalimat. Kelas serius, tapi santai karena Sehun memadukan dengan beberapa game yang terkait dengan materi. Chanyeol berdiri bersedekap didepan kelas. Terhenyak dalam posisi diamnya. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun punya bakat sehebat itu. Sehun terlihat pendiam, tapi dia begitu luwes saat berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia seorang laki-laki yang susah beradaptasi dengan orang lain.

Sehun memiliki kemampuan spesial. Menempatkannya pada posisi istimewa diantara anak-anak itu. Mata Chanyeol tidak beralih sedikit pun dari sosok Sehun. Mengamati tiap garis lengkung dibibir tipis Sehun, mengamati rambut Sehun yang berkilau saat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah jendela. Mendengarkan suara Sehun yang riuh rendah. Semua tergambar jelas dibenak Chanyeol. Menjadi potongan-potongan kecil menyenangkan yang tersusun kehatinya. Potongan-potongan yang akhirnya membesar, menyisipkan rasa nyaman ketika dia menatap Sehun dari sudut manapun. Saat Chanyeol sadar bahwa detak di jantungnya masih berlanjut, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia menyukai Sehun.

~oOOo~

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengintip diluar kelas. Pergantian jam. Sekarang, giliran Jongin dan Baekhyun yang mengajar. Suasana dikelas gaduh, persis diawal perkenalan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini lebih parah. Siapa yang akan tahan jika didatangi model ternama dan lucu seperti Baekhyun? Model yang namanya sudah sering muncul dimajalah.

"Kita kedatangan kak Baekhyun!" pekik salah satu dari mereka. Beberapa pernah membaca majalah fashion yang pernah memuat profil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka anak-anak itu ada yang tahu tentang dirinya.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kan?" goda Baekhyun ramah.

Anak-anak itu protes berjamaah. Baekhyun menyerah. Akhirnya, dia memperkenalkan diri. Mengulang-mengulang biografi singkatnya yang pernah ditampilkan dibeberapa media masa. Hebatnya, anak-anak itu menyimak dengan seksama tanpa berkomentar apapun. Walaupun sebagian dari mereka tahu tentang Baekhyun, mereka tetap mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kak Baekhyun satu kelas sama Kak Sehun?" tanya ketua kelas. Baekhyun mengangguk. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi untuk Baekhyun.

"Nggak ada yang ingin kenal kakak ganteng satunya lagi?" goda Baekhyun saat mulai kewalahan. Jongin akhirnya memiliki giliran untuk memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Murid perempuan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tingkah mereka semakin menggemaskan saat Jongin bercerita tentang kuliahnya.

"Kak Jongin ini hobi fotografi, loh." Baekhyun menambahkan perkenalan Jongin yang begitu simpel, hanya menyebutkan nama lengkap, alamat, serta kegiatan singkatnya dikampus. Jongin tersenyum simpul. Dalam beberapa hal, Baekhyun memang menarik. Dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan.

"Kak Jongin juga hobi mendaki gunung!" seru Baekhyun lagi. Jongin semakin salah tingkah saat Baekhyun mempromosikan dirinya didepan kelas. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil mengulum bibirnya. Selanjutnya, Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kikuk. Murid-murid dikelas itu melongo. Mereka berdecak kagum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kita belajar dulu deh, setelah itu foto bareng, gimana?" bujuk Jongin.

"Kamera kak Jongin yang gede itu bukan?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Anak-anak itu menurut. Mereka semangat belajar, tidak sabar menanti foto bersama, terlebih ada Baekhyun disana. Disela jam mengajar, Jongin melirik keluar kelas. Tatapan matanya bertemu Sehun tanpa sengaja. Sejak tadi, Sehun mengawasi Jongin dalam nafas tenangnya. Bagaimana Jongin terlihat begitu menyenangkan ditengah anak-anak itu.

Kejutan tak terduga terselip ke jantung Sehun. Tatapan Jongin begitu teduh. Ada sesuatu yang tersimpan disepasang bola matanya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, dan membuat nafasnya serasa berhenti. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun terpaku ditempat. Membalas senyum lebar Jongin dengan senyum salah tingkah.

~oOOo~

Jongin menengadah, menatap langit hitam yang mulai menggantung. Sehun berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah cemas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu karena harus mengurus sponsorship diperusahaan air minum setempat. Sepertinya, hujan akan turun. Hujan bukan masalah besar bagi Jongin. Dia suka hujan, seperti kecintaannya pada bau tembakau. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan ketimbang bau hujan yang menyentuh tanah. Bagi Jongin, langit gelap menarik. Ada ketenangan yang tersembunyi diantara langit gelap itu. Denting tetes air yang menghujam ke atap rumah merupakan harmonisasi tersendiri baginya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Hun." mata Jongin masih jelalatan melihat langit. Dia merasakan arah angin yang berhembus disekitar situ.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tidak pernah suka hujan. Terlebih saat sedang berada diluar ruangan seperti ini. Langit gelap itu memberikan impresi mengerikan. Suara hujan yang menhantam atap terdengar horor di telinganya. Belum lagi tanah habis hujan, becek, dan tidak nyaman untuk di injaki kaki.

"Baekhyun baru saja SMS. Sepertinya, mereka bakalan lama mengurus sponsorship." Jongin mengutak atik keypad ponselnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lalu, kita gimana pulangnya?"

Jongin mengambil duduk dibangku panjang yang ada didepan kelas. Sekolah sudah berakhir siang itu. Pintu-pintu kelas sudah ditutup. Guru dan staf karyawan sekolah sudah pulang sejak 25 menit yang lalu. Hanya ada satu dua ayam di halaman sekolah, serta kucing liar didepan kantor guru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun menelpon. _"Aku nggak tahu kalau bakalan lama,"_ sesal Baekhyun. _"Tahu begini, aku minta Chanyeol nunggu aku aja, biar bisa boncengan saja sama Chanyeol. Tadi kan dia buru-buru banget sih."_

Jongin tersenyum, "Ngga papa. Kutunggu disini sama Sehun."

Sepeda motor Jongin dipinjam Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak membawa sepeda motor saat KKN dan dia harus segera pergi tadi... Mau tak mau, Jongin harus menunggu mereka berdua jika ingin kembali ke posko. Sebenarnya, bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, tapi membutuhkan waktu lebih lama.

 _"Birokrasinya susah,Jongin."_ keluh Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Iya, Baek. Aku nggak papa kok menunggu motornya disekolah." sambungan terputus. Sehun semakin cemas mendengar telfon dari Baekhyun. Langit diujung barat semakin menggantung rendah. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan runtuh.

"Jongin, ayo pulang sambil jalan?" Sehun ragu.

Jongin mengerjap, bukannya tidak mau. Namun, jarak tempuh sekolah dengan posko tidak dekat. Dengan motor menghabiskan waktu sampai 10 menit. Kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki akan lebih lama. "Bisa 20 menit kalau jalan kaki." Jongin memperkirakan.

Sehun bersikeras tetap ingin pulang jalan kaki. Semakin menunggu, dia takut hujan akan segera turun. Setidaknya, dengan mempercepat jalan, dia tidak akan terjebak hujan diruangan terbuka. Sehun panik. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih bila panik. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah segera beralih meninggalkan tempat itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Sehun ingin cepat-cepat berada didalam ruangan, tanpa memperhatikan resiko yang terjadi kalau dia nekat pulang dengan jalan kaki.

"Kita jalan cepat ya," pinta Sehun.

"Oke." Jongin menyetujui.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan gedung asri berbentuk L itu. Menyusuri jalanan desa yang hanya stengah diaspal. Melintasi kompleks tempat tinggal penduduk yang jarak antara rumah satu dan lainnya masih lebar. Terbatas areal persawahan, sungai kecil, dan pepohonan besar di tiap sudut jalan. Beberapa menit lagi, mereka berdua sampai diposko. Hanya tinggal satu belokan. Disana, ada gardu kecil dan sebatang pohon trembesi tua. Gardu itu masih dipakai. penduduk desa menggunakannya untuk poskamling tiap malam.

Kilatan cahaya putih tiba-tiba menyambar angkasa. Menimbulkan percikan putih dilangit gelap. Langitnya seolah terbelah. Sehun pucat pasi melihat kilat yang baru saja terlihat. Kilat identik dengan guruh menggelegar yang akan datang menyusulnya. Dugaannya benar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar guruh menggelegar begitu keras. Sehun spontan menutup telinganya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bibirnya gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Guruh selanjutnya Sehun terpekik ketakutan. Jongin menoleh, sejak tadi dia tidak memperhatikan Sehun. Dia juga tidak tahu perubahan tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada Sehun. Hantaman suara guruh yang selanjutnya, Sehun terlonjak kaget. Dia refleks melompat ke arah Jongin. Seperti ingin menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Tangan Sehun belum lepas dari sepasang telinganya.

"Hun, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongin panik.

" Aku..., aku, takut petir..."

Jongin menyimak. Ada sesuatu yang bisa ditangkapnya dari sosok Sehun. Sesuatu yang baru disadarinya sekarang.

"Sejak kecil, aku takut petir..." Sehun masih menutup telinganya, mengulangi perihal astraphobia yang ia derita.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Hal ini sungguh diluar perhitungan Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun takut petir. Tahu begini, dia akan menolak permintaan Sehun untuk pulang jalan kaki, dan memilih menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali, walaupun harus menunggu lama disekolah.

"Kita berhenti dulu ya, di gardu itu." Sehun memohon.

Jongin menolak permintaan Sehun. Dia tidak mau berteduh dibawah gardu itu. Disebelah gardu itu, ada pohon besar yang sangat tinggi. Bahaya jika berteduh dibawah pohon dalam keadaan berpetir seperti saat ini.

"Kita lari sebelum hujan tambah deras. Semakin cepat sampai akan semakin baik." Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain. Sehun takut petir dan mengajaknya berteduh didekat pohon, itu sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik berlari secepat mungkin dan basah kehujanan daripada harus berteduh dibawah pohon besar.

"Tapi, Jongin, aku benar-benar nggak tahan dengan suara petir itu!"

"Percaya aku, ikuti saja apa kataku..." Jongin memantapkan tekad. Dia berniat akan menjaga Sehun, apapun yang terjadi, ia ingin melihat Sehun baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Intensitas hujan yang tercerah ke bumi semakin meningkat. Walaupun suara guruh semakin berkurang, kilatan warna putih masih tergambar jelas di langit gelap. Mereka berdua berlari ditengah gemericik suara hujan. Jongin tetap dalam posisi merangkul Sehun. Tangannya ikut menyumbat telinga Sehun, menutupi jemari Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak terlepas dari lubang telinga.

"Dengan begini, setidaknya suara petir yang masuk ke telingamu akan berkurang." kata Jongin protektif. Selanjutnya, Jongin menghalangi pandangan mata Sehun dengan jemari tangan satunya. "Jangan melihat apapun. Aku yang akan menjadi indra pengelihatmu untuk sementara."

Sehun menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu, bisa cepat berada diruang tertutup untuk melindungi diri dari petir yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Bagi Jongin, petir bukan hal yang mengerikan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hujan, petir, guruh dan semacamnya. Hobinya sebagai sebagai pendaki gunung setidaknya bisa membuat lebih dekat dengan alam. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun mengidap astraphobia. Cara orang menyikapi nyanyian hujan memang berbeda-berbeda.

~oOOo~

To. Be. Continued.

~oOOo~

Ciyeee yang diam-diam mulai menjalankan gencatan PDKT *senggol Jongin* wkwk

Ciyeee yang diem-diem saling memperhatikan~ *Senggol ChanKaiHun* lol

Jadi jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Kkk~

Tunggu next chapter berikutnya yaaa~

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa review~ hehe ^o^;;

.

.

Thanks to review **CH 1** :

 _auliavp_ _,_ _Risty662_ _,_ _izz sweetcity_ _,_ _YunYuliHun ,_ _kaihun ,_ _Ilysmkji_ _,_ _hanhyewon357_ _,_ _yeon1411_ _,_ _kjinftosh_ _,_ _HilmaExotics_ _._


End file.
